I'll Follow The Sun
by Eirenei
Summary: The adventures are finished, and now it's time for celebration....but one particular hero doesn't celebrate...he just follows the sun...Warning: This is Slash, if you don't like, don't read! Juudai Jaden? Now with sequel, in Ryo's POV
1. Chapter 1

**_I'll Follow The Sun_**

**_ Disclamer: _**_I don't own Yu - Gi - Oh GX or its' respective characters, I own only the plot. Also, this is Slash, so if you don't like boy x boy love, don't read!  
All others, enjoy!_

_The song is I'll Follow The Sun, by Beatles_**_  
_**

The night was falling down, last sun rays were shyly touching the grand building that was the Duelling Academy. There was murmur of laughter and shrieks were occasionally ripping the warm summer air. The graduates were celebrating. Blue, Yellow and Red, all of them were mixing together, truly and perfectly, if only for one day.

Brown eyes, usually shinning with laughter and good will, were sad. The slight youth was looking at the group of blue – clad, now ex – students of Obelisk. Or, better, one particular, blue – haired duellist. Just then, tall, girl, with long brown hair hugged him. The bluenette kissed her softly.

His heart gave another pang. A whisper of wind ruffled his wild mane of shiny brown hair lightly. He would give anything, to have those calm, almost cold azure eyes gazing at him warmly, just like the bluenette stared at his beaming girlfriend now. He wanted to hate her for taking the blue – haired god from him but he knew that Ryo has never been ''his''. He was just the ''dropout boy'', after all… Juudai shook his head roughly. He swung his gray duffel bag on the back. In there, were his things, including the cards he had collected during his years there. The Millenium Items were safely locked away in the headmater's office. He only kept the Millenium Pendant. Absently caressing the small disc that hung from delicate, but strong steel chain, he smiled, remembering all the adventures he had gone through, along with his friends. But now, it was time, to close that particular chapter of his life, and move on.

_One day you'll look to see I've gone  
For tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun_

He left the letters to each of his friends – yes, even Chronos – sensei. He had explained his absence before rather easily, as the story was quite believable – that he had felt sick. He hadn't liked to lie to Sho, but it was for the better… And Ryo… _'No. He'll never knew that I Iove him. He'll be happier, along with Asuka..' _he thought determinedly.

_Some day you'll know I was the one  
But tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun__**  
**_

He looked at the watch. ''Yipe! If I don't hurry, I'll miss my traject!'' he yelped. Taking one last look at the group, silently asking them to forgive him, Juudai began runnung.

_And now the time has come  
And so my love I must go_

He ran, as if devils would chase after him. Something stung in his eyes suspiciously. _'Ah, it's only a fly,'_ Juudai tried to reassure himself. Not wanting to admit, the real reason for his departure. He would miss him.

_'Ryo…'  
_

_And though I lose a friend  
In the end you will know, oooh_

He stumbled on the rough path, and fell. Knees scraped, like his hands. He pounded the dusty ground with his fist. ''Dammit!'' He cried out. ''Why? _Why?_'''Small, glittery droplets began to slide down his face.  
_  
One day you'll find that I have gone  
But tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun_

He stood up, dusting himself off roughly. The scrapes stung, but only a little. After all, he had it worse in duels. ''Why does my heart hurts still?'' He managed to get out with quivering voice. Hauling the duffel bag on his shoulder again, he noticed his hands trembling violently. Sighing a shaky sigh, he tried to calm his wayward emotions. And he ran.

His feet were carriying him swiftly. Though he still sobbed, he found out, that his breathing eased itself out. A small, tremulous smile made it's way on his face. He felt it more of a grimace, but his heart was just a tiny, really tiny bit lighter. _''Yes, I loved him, ''_ Juudai admitted it to himself. _''But maybe… maybe it was simply not meant to be.''_ With that, he speed off running towards the setting sun.

_Yea, tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun  
And now the time has come  
And so my love I must go  
And though I lose a friend  
In the end you'll know, oooh_

Sighing a quiet sigh, he leaned on the rail, looking into the slowly darkening sky. ''Beautiful night, huh?'' asked one of the passengers, an elder lady. She was petite, with white hair and kind smile. Her eyes twinkling merrily, Juudai found it hard not to smile back. '' Yeah… But tomorrow may rain…''

_One day you'll find that I have gone  
But tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun_

_**End/Owari**__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALL ALONG**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Yu – Gi - Oh GX, their respective owners do. I just grabbed some characters, one song and a pinch of AU – reality. And the song is _It is you (I have loved), _from the first _Shrek_ movie. Wanna hear it, go on Youtube.

_**Warnings:**_ AU, hint of slash (boy/boy love), and overdose of sappiness…/gags/. If you don't like, don't read. You were warned. Onward on the story.

* * *

Graduation. Ryo looked around, listening half – heartedly to his… friends. Yes, friends. In those years, he had lived in Duelling Academy; his close acquaintances became his friends. All of them were here, chatting about past adventures and future plans. Sho had grown up into a confident young man, who was capable of taking care of himself. He had certainly walked a long way, the blue – haired duelist mused quietly. Asuka was beaming at him as if she were in love. Only the two of them had known that it was a farce, as of late time. He felt it was… wrong. But for the sake of appearances, Ryo let the charade continue.

He groaned. And groaned once again. Usually, he wasn't much of a drinker, although last night they surely drank a lot. The party was wild; with charades, laughter saucy games and so on. After a refreshing shower and a towel around slim hips – just for modesty sake – he stumbled into a small kitchenette. Usually, he ate in the hall with others, but this morning he much preferred the quiet. Drinking his coffee, he noticed a small white envelope on the table. Blinking confusedly, he looked again.

His eyes didn't deceive him. It was a letter

Curious now, he set the mug down on the table, and picked the small envelope. It wasn't closed slender fingers opened the white piece of paper.

At first, he didn't understand. Letters danced in front of his eyes, but he just couldn't comprehend, he read the letter again.

Totally sober now, his eyes widened.

_**Hi, Ryo! **_

_**You're probably wondering why I wrote to you. It's nothing special, anyway. I just wanted to thank you for all the good times we've had together. Umm… remember when we pranked Chronos – sensei? I, of course, do. We switched his shampoo conditioner with orange hair dye… oooh, was he mad. But the punishment was well-worth of belly-hurting laughter we've had. **_

_**I am rambling, aren't I? So, I will be short then. As you are reading those lines, I am already gone. I left the last night. Don't worry, okay? And please take care of Sho. He was really good friend to me… others too, I explained them in their letters. Anyway, I wish you luck with Azusa. **_

_**Be happy**_

_**Your friend, Juudai Yuki. **_

_**PS: I enclosed some photos for you, to remember me by. **_

_There is something that I see,  
In the way you look at me,_

The small piece flittered down from Ryo's nerveless fingers. He stared at the evenlope numbly, finally comprehending the message.

'_He left.'_

Slowly, he pulled the photos out of the envelope. And there was Juudai, smiling cheerfully, in his signature Slysheen red jacket that was rumpled as Sho and Chazz were tackling him

And then one with pissed – off Chronos - sensei with horribly orange – dyed hair chasing the naughty brunette. Those warm, mocha – colored eyes twinkling with laughter. Ryo smiled at the memory if incident, but he sobered at the last photo. There were only the two of them, locked in one of their mock-duels. He with his Cyber Dragon and Juudai with Winged Kuriboh. And Juudai smiled at him. Small, warm smile. He was expressionless as always.

_There's a smile there's a truth in your eyes._

His eyes were always so warm, so trustful, Ryo mused to himself. Always, when Juudai looked at him, his unusual brown eyes were warm. He had always found a smile for Ryo, even if the Osiris duelist never reflected it back. When he had announced his love with Asuka – or more, told Juudai that, the younger duelist was… shocked and sad, even upset. Still, the brunet boy helped him to get her…

Ryo's eyes widened.

_What an unexpected way,_

His fingers tightened around the photo, crumpling it slightly.  
On this unexpected day,

"And he had been so sad when we got together", he whispered, shaken. "I must have been so blind…"

_Could it be, this is where I belong.  
It is you I have loved all along._

He had been so confused as of Juudai's behavior, even feeling guilty for spending his free time with Asuka. Their friendship was secret; they met at night on the shore to talk, duel, whatever. Outside, they remained only allies and rivals. After he had gotten together with Asuka, he had forsaken their nightly meetings ion a favor of being together with her. Since then, Juudai become more quiet and withdrawn, so much, that even Chronos – sensei became concerned. But his dueling was superb as always, and he still bantered with Sho and Chazz. When asked, what ails him, Juudai answered he'd just miss the Academy. And he, Kaiser Ryo, the ever observant, hadn't even noticed…

_There's no more mystery,  
It is finally clear to me,_

Ryo gulped. "And now, he's' gone," he whispered hoarsely. "Why?"

_You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
It is you I have loved all along._

Azure eyes shimmered with unshed tears. There was never Asuka. Only Juudai, he knew that now. But it was too late.

_There are times I've ran to hide,  
Afraid to show the other side,_

He had been so cold, the Ice Prince of Osiris dorm. Even with his brother. And Juudai stood up for Sho to him…

_Alone in the night without you._

He had missed their nightly chats about everything and nothing. Juudai would talk and talk, prodding him into the dialogue. Sometimes, they would be silent, listening to the waves and looking at the stars.

Even with Asuka, he had been alone…

_But now I know just who you are,  
And I know you hold my heart,_

More memories; one with Juudai battling one or another villain, fighting for their lives. His determined face, silky auburn hair which fell like lion's mane around his face. Juudai, talking with Sho and encouraging him, boosting his confidence, something he had never managed to do…

_Finally, this is where I belong,  
It is you I have loved all along!_

And another one, when he, Ryo, fought the vampires allowing her to score the finishing blow, for the sake if his little brother… Those wide eyes, horrified and enraged and sad…. Juudai, talking with Kuriboh and laughing at the comment his soul Guardian made.

_No more mystery,  
It is finally clear to me,  
_

Each memory was a bitter-sweet for the azure – haired duelist. "Juudai, "he whispered.

_You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
And it is you I have loved all along._

He chuckled a small, butter chuckle. "Isn't it ironic? I've loved you all along, not knowing it. It had to be your departure to get my heart right…"

_Oh, over and over,  
I'm filled with emotion,  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_.

"Wait for me, Juudai," he whispered. "I'll find you soon." His heart felt a little bit lighter at his quiet declaration.

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion,  
As I look into your perfect face._

"Wherever you are, Juudai Yuki, I love you," he murmured, looking at the photograph one more time, before standing up and heading to his bedroom.

The sun's rays illuminated the photography, and just for the moment, it seemed that the stoic duelist on the photo was smiling.

_There's no more mystery,  
It is finally clear to me,  
You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
It is you I have loved,  
It is you I have loved,  
It is you I have loved all along_

_**END/OWARI**_


End file.
